Power Rangers Galactic Force
by Mistycharming
Summary: 15 years ago the word was conquered by the Starlyst Empire. One of the power rangers turned traitor, and the other rangers were unable to fight one of their own. They were each killed off one by one, until one was left. The Starlysts didn't know he survived, and he hid deep in the Rockys. Ever since then, he has been training a new team. They are Earth's last hope.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own power rangers or anything, just the plot and OCs of this story. **

The king sat on his throne in his throne room in his castle. The throne was made of silver with finely cut emeralds and rubies on it. It was only temporary, as his slaves were buiding him a better castle in what was once called Washington DC.

It had taken the Starlyst Empire seven years to conquer Earth. Five of those years had been to gather and train his massive army in the fighting styles of Earth, causing the people of Earth to think they were safe.

Earth was not a very valuable planet, but the king had to admit it had good defenses. The only reason they had tried to take Earth was because so many others had failed, causing powerful empires to break apart.

The Starlysts had not won without sacrifices, though. The queen, Nova, had died during the first wave, leaving the king all alone to raise their son.

The king was not a monster, he just wanted what was best for his empire, and conquering Earth turned out to be something they needed. It had gained them immense respect and caused their worst enemy to sign a peace treaty. However, he deeply missed Nova, and, in retaliation to her death, killed the rangers who killed her.

The king smiled, remembering how it had felt, being the only one able to conquer this small, remote planet. About ninety nine percent of the human population was dead, and the other one percent were hiding. They were survivors, and, as an act of mercy, would become slaves once they were found, not killed like the others.

The door to the temporary hall swung open, interrupting his thoughts, and in walked the humans downfall.

She had long wavy black hair with unusual violet eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she had tan skin. She was about average height, about 5'5 and had an air of confidence surrounding her. Her name was Hannah, and she refused to go by her last name Rivers.

Hannah had once been the yellow galactic power ranger, but had joined the Starlyst Empire, betraying the rangers and ultimately, her planet. She was extremely clever, and an amazing actress. She had indirectly killed all the rangers except for the pink ranger, Sam, he think she was called.

He smiled, remembering how Hannah had stabbed her with a poisoned blade. Sam and Hannah were best friends, so it was fitting that Hannah murdered her directly.

It had been five years since he had taken over Earth, and Hannah was now 28. Like he said before, he was not a monster, and now considered Hannah to be a part of his empire. That meant she was a Starlystian to protect and was allowed to be in his elite guard. She was head chief, actually, and an extremely good one, too. She even looked like a Starlystian, as they all had black hair and purple, green, pink, yellow or blue eyes. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Hannah spoke.

"Sire, we have received a tip that ... _Austin_ is alive."

"The black ranger?!" Hannah and Austin had been ... close you could say.

"Yes."

**AN: please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers** **or** **anything, just the plot and OCs in this story. **

Austin stood in the ranger's former command center. It was going to be his new hideout, and he was wondering why he hadn't used it to begin with.

He sighed. It sometimes seemed to him like he was forty instead of twenty-eight.

He had been hiding out in New York, close to the king, but he had been stupid and was seen. Had he stayed he would have been killed and then there was no hope. He hadn't wanted to come back here, but he had no choice. Hannah didn't know where this was or that it had existed. Professor Smith had revealed it to them after Hannah betrayed them.

It was almost as if the Professor had predicted they would fail, because there was a garden for food and a huge freezer packed with all sorts of food along with a pantry of supplies that would last them years. It also had about twenty rooms.

Austin wished the Professor was still with him, but he had died about a year ago. At least it had been from old age, unlike his friends, non of whom had lived past twenty-five.

He had gotten here early in the day. The kids were all asleep in different rooms. He was standing in his room. It brought back so many painful memories.

He picked up a picture frame from the shelf. It was a picture of them at Misty's seventeenth birthday party, about a month before they defeated the first wave of Starlystians. They had thought they had won, but they hadn't. They had only bought themselves a few years.

Looking at the picture reminded Austin that they-no he- still didn't know what happened to Misty. She would have been twenty-seven, but had disappeared a month after they beat the queen. Deep down, he knew Hannah was still good then, so what happened? They knew it couldn't be good, as Misty still had her Morpher with her, but as the days turned into months which turned into years, they got the sense she wasn't coming back.

He looked next to the smiling golden haired girl, to the laughing brunette at her side. Samantha Brooks was a cheerleader, straight A student, and extremely nice. She was tough too, and had never cried when they got hurt during battle. All of the others had cried at least once, even Austin. The only time she had ever cried was when she died, and it just told you how much pain she was in.

He knew why Sam was so happy in the picture, Nate had finally asked her out. Speaking of the red ranger, he was at her side in the picture, beaming at his adopted sister.

Nathan Frost was the star quarterback for their high school team, and also very popular. He had the same golden hair and blue eyes as Misty, and you would think they were actual siblings. The only difference was that Misty had pale skin, while Nate was tan.

Behind Nate was Evan, who had black hair and dark brown eyes with olive skin. He had been the kid who broke all the rules, spent hours in detention, and you considered it a miricle he graduated. He looked like a shadow and everyone had found it hilarious that he was the gold ranger. He was nineteen in the photo.

On Misty's other side was a pretty red haired, green eyed, twenty year old. Rebecca Moon, who was Derek's fiancée at the time, had a small smile on her face. She was incredibly smart like Derek, and very kind.

By Becca's side was Derek, who was smiling. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was the first to die, and Austin had been there. Out of all their deaths, Derek's haunted him the most.

_Austin ran through the old building. Hannah had revealed that the building Derek had ran into was going to blow up the whole city, so Derek had gone in to stop the bomb. _

_As the others were fighting her, she had smirked and said in a sweet voice about how Derek had just enough time to cause the bomb to only blow up the building, but he wouldn't be able to get out, as the moment he ran in a force field would activate, trapping him. _

_Nate had told Austin to try and free Derek, or at least warn him, so that's why Austin was sprinting through the building. _

_Suddenly he saw Derek working in the middle of a large room. Austin was about ten feet into the room when he ran into what felt like a brick wall. _

_Cursing he got up and studied the force field. He could now see a faint shimmering sphere that encircled Derek. _

_"Derek! You need to get out of there! You're trapped!"_

_Austin swung his axe at the force field, only to have it bounce off. He continued doing this as Derek spoke, not even looking up. _

_"Austin, I know. I saw it activate but I can't leave. I should be able to make the bomb small enough to just blow up this building. You need to leave Austin, or else you could die too."_

_Austin took out his blaster and started firing at the force field. _

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Austin, I'm going to demorph since I won't survive anyways and this way it will be faster and painless. You don't need to worry there is nothing you can do. There's about twenty seconds left, just enough time for you to get out of here."_

_Austin looked at the timer as Derek demorped. He wasn't going to leave. He went back to swinging the axe because it helped take out his frustration more than firing his blaster. He got about ten more swings in before stoping and looking at the timer. _

_Derek turned to look at him right as it hit 1. The look on the twenty four year old's face was something Austin knew he would never forget. It said I'm sorry, forgive me, tell Becca I love her, and protect everyone, all at once. But most of all, hidden deep in his eyes, was fear. _

_The number reached zero and Austin felt searing pain then nothing. _

His eyes had started to fill with tears. Austin had woken up a few days later in a hospital, and Nate had been there to tell him how Derek hadn't survived, that his leg was severely injured, he had multiple burns, and in about six months he would be back to normal. When Austin was finally released he had seen the damage to Becca. She was broken, and slowly going insane. When Becca died, he felt less sad because he had a feeling it was what she wanted.

But every night after that the nightmares had happened. The only difference now was that the others deaths now popped up. And he wasn't the only one either.

Six year old Ryan had started to have nightmares. Exactly four hours after she went to bed she would start screaming. Two and a half hours later she would wake up. Austin would then comfort her, she would go back to sleep, and remember nothing in the morning. It was a good thing the rooms were soundproof.

They were happening more and more frequently, and he was starting to think that she was somehow dreaming of her mother's death. The strangest thing was that she didn't even know how her mother died.

Looking at the clock he started to head to her room to check on her. He had a feeling he would be making hot chocolate soon.

**A/N: Criticism is appreciated! Tell me what you think should be added. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or anything, just the OCs and plot. **

_Becca was roughly shoved in front of the Starlyst king. She fell to her knees, and didn't even try to get up. She looked past the king_ _who wore a suit that seemed to be made of black sparkling dust to the girl at his side. _

_She felt her eyes narrow. How she would give anything to see Hannah killed in the most painful way possible. No, that would be to good for her__. Tortured for all eternity would be more appropriate. _

_At first, she to had been disbelieving, how could Hannah turn on them? But that was before Hannah had killed Derek, Becca's soulmate, the only person Becca couldn't live without. She knew she was slowly losing it, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Hannah dead. _

_"Galaxy silver, how kind of you to join us. I truly do wish I could have met Galaxy pink, black and gold to, but unfortunately, there was some trouble getting them here." _

_Immediately, all her anger turned towards King Lumio. How dare he even mention Derek?! She felt herself start to shake. For a brief moment the pain that normally consumed her since Derek's death dulled. _

_"I will spare you, but only if you pledge allegiance to us and repent your crimes."_

_"Like hell I would!" She was so enraged that she didn't notice Lumio sigh and shake his head, motioning for the guards. The one holding her back reached for a tiny silver device. _

_A week later Austin and Nate received her charred remains._

_A_rtemis suddenly woke up. She felt extremely angry and ... empty for some reason.

She felt it had something to do with her dream. It was about her mom. Wait, was it? She couldn't remember. What couldn't she remember?

Oh right, today was her and Apollo's sixteenth birthday.

Apollo and Artemis were twins. For some reason, their parents had named them after twin Greek gods. Austin had said their parents were really smart and talented and died in an accident during the big war.

Her and Apollo had never told him that they remembered their mother. It wasn't pleasant thinking about her. She had been broken, empty and it had scared little four year old Artemis.

Then, one day she left and never returned. Austin and some other guy had taken care if them until about a week later when they told Artemis and Apollo that Becca was dead.

She sighed. She wished she remembered her parents before the war.

Suddenly the door flew open and Apollo raced in.

"Arty hurry up and get ready, after breakfast Austin's taking us outside!"

Immediately Artemis remembered the deal. All the kids had been training their whole lives to become power rangers, to avenge their parents and take back Earth.

For their safety, they hadn't been allowed to leave until their sixteenth birthday. Once Isaac and Melody turned sixteen (they were the youngest, only twelve right now) they would officially fight back as the newest team of rangers.

But until then, when they turned sixteen, they could go outside whenever as long as they were careful.

Artemis quickly got dressed and ate. When her and Apollo were finished, they ran to Austin's room. On the way they passed thier younger brother Isaac. He glared at them as they ran past, but at least he wasn't throwing a fit like yesterday at the fact that he couldn't go.

Apollo ran into Austin's room and Artemis quickly followed.

"C'mon it's time to go outside!"

"Yeah you promised!"

Austin turned to them with a serious expression.

"There is another responsibility to going outside."

He handed Apollo and Artemis what looked like two bracelets/watches. One was a shimmery silver and the other a sparkly gold.

Artemis gasped.

"You said we wouldn't become rangers till eighteen!"

"I changed my mind. You two are ready and you already know the dangers and sacrifices of becoming rangers."

Speechless Artemis and Apollo took the morphers and put them on. They followed Austin outside and followed him through the ruined city. At one point Artemis and Apollo started playing tag.

Austin watched the two laugh and play. The had no idea that Artemis had her mother's sky blue eyes or that Apollo had his grandfather's golden hair. That their mother was the silver ranger or their father the blue ranger. They ddn't know how they died. They didn't know the life they were living wasn't even really living.

But how were they supposed to know. They_ looked _like they were living. They_ looked _like the had a normal life. They_ looked _happy.

And Austin would never take that from them.


End file.
